The Lonely Warriors: Ezio X OC
by MythuzalasHeir
Summary: Kat is addicted to Assassin's Creed, particularly the Ezio Trilogy. When she ends up in Renaisssance Italy, she is elated. She meets the love of her life. But there is more to her journey than what meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

Kat's POV

The bell goes and I run out of school, down the road, down an alley and dart left at the fork to get to my house. I Go in and start cooking dinner. Mum won't be here for the rest of the month.

I boot up my Xbox One and load up Assassin's Creed 2. I remember this part, it is Carnivale in Venezia and Ezio is going to assassinate Marco Barbarigo.

My dinner goes so I pause and get it. I eat while playing.

I get absorbed into my game. I may have a secret crush on Ezio.

I am tired but I decide to keep playing. Then I drift off. Before my eyes close, I see the game's logo which stays in my head for ages.

When I wake, I am on a shop counter in an unfamiliar yet familiar place. I try to move, but my entire body is stiff. Then an angry shopkeeper yells "You little! Out of my Shop!"

"I can't move!" Then a man drops down and carries me to the roof. "Signorina."

"Y, yes?"

"You are not from here, si?"

"How can you tell?"

"Your clothes."

"Oh."

"Come with me."

"Oh, kay." He leads me over several rooftops until we drop down in front of a house.

He knocks on the door. A young woman answers. "Brother, who is this woman, your latest conquest?"

"Claudia, stop teasing your brother."

"Fine, mother."

"Come in."

The voice from inside walks toward us. "Ezio, dear. Welcome home!" Then I realise where I am. Renaissance Italy. My rescuer. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. I then fall faint.

I wake to silken sheets and a large room.

"How are you, Signorina?"

"I'm alright, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Dinner is in half an hour. Be dressed and ready for then. Ci vediamo."

"Wait. Will Ezio be there?"

"Si."

My dress is waiting on a chair. It is a nice rose pink wit silver lace. I slide out of bed and dress. Paola does my hair. I find a stack of books. I pick one 'Romeo and Juliet.'

I realise the time and run down the stairs.

Dinner is on the table. "Ah, Bella." Ezio smiles. "Sit with me."

I take my place with Ezio at the table.

"Anything on The Spaniard, Ezio?" I ask

"Rodrigo is moving across Italy. He is avoiding Firenze as the De'Pazzi were assassinated."

"And of Venezia and Leornardo?" Maria asks

"Everything's fine, the Babarigo are fighting again

"I thought Agnostino was Doge." I question

"Silvio will evict him." Claudia says, snarkily

"Oh."

"We need to move Nardo to Monteriggoni. Now." Maria's voice rings, as clear as a bell.

"I will try mother. Bella, would you care to join me?"

"Two things. One: My name is Kat. Two: Absolutely!"

"Grazie, Bella."

"Lovely name, Katia." Maria smiles.

"Thank you, Maria."

"You are most welcome."

We leave the table. I go to my room. I undress and change into a nightdress. I fall onto my bed. Soon, I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunrise

Kat's POV

I wake to a plush bed with a canopy and I peer out of my window. It is still night. I try to sleep again but I am restless. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." I say. Ezio enters and sits on my bed. "Can't sleep huh?" He asks

"Yeah, what's your excuse?" I reply

"Uncle Mario needed me."

"For what?"

"We were discussing strategies for getting Leonardo out of Venezia."

"I see."

"Shall I leave or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay." Ezio sits down in the armchair. We talk about random things like Leonardo's flying contraption, Petruccio's feathers for Maria and other things.

"What's your home like?" he asks me

"Lonely, my parents usually leave me home alone for months at a time"

"Any siblings?"

"I do have a stepsister, who is 18 and lives elsewhere. My parents visit her when they leave me."

"What does she do?" Ezio asks, with a hint of intrigue

"She's unemployed, she mooches off our parents for money." Ezio ignites the candle nearby and grabs a book: 'A Midsummers Night's Dream'.

He starts reading the first scene. We swap over each scene. I laugh at his Titania impression and he in turn, laughs at my Oberon voice. We end up in a fit of laughter.

"Bella, it is almost sunrise. Come, I want to show you something." Ezio grins. We walk onto the balcony and Ezio jumps onto the railing and grabs the slight overhang. He swings himself onto the roof and beckons me to follow suit. I am only small so I can't reach. I feel a coarse, warm hand grab mine. Ezio lifts me up. We walk to the courtyard which takes a few minutes because my room is on the side of the house. He reveals breakfast consisting of a golden porridge, pitta filled with nuts and Grappa to drink. We eat breakfast and watch the sunrise over the view. I notice a flying machine behind us.

"Want a ride, Bella?" Ezio grins a very goofy smile. We ran towards the machine. We slide underneath.

"Une." He grins

"Due." I grin back

"Trece." We run off the roof. There is a moment of weightlessness as our feet leave the rooftop and we catch the morning breeze. We fly above Monteriggioni, just him and me. We begin the descent down to the courtyard. We get off. I realise I am still in my nightgown. I run to my room to change into a red and gold gown, the same style as my other one. Paola does my hair in a braid then she twists it into a bun. I walk down the staircase and Ezio is waiting.

Ezio's POV

Katia just left to get dressed. She is either wearing her blue and gold or her red and gold gown. I wonder how Paola will do her hair. I see her walking down the staircase, she looks like- no, I promised Mother.

Kat's POV

Ezio's face turns into shock as I realise exactly when in his life I am. "Shall I go change?" I ask

"No, I'm fine." Ezio smiles.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Kat's POV

"No, it's fine." Ezio replies

"Shall we?" I ask trying to smooth the conversation over.

Ezio smiles a goofy grin. I return it.

"Well, we leave for Venezia tomorrow." Ezio grins.

"We?" I ask.

"That is, if you want to come with me. I'll get Paola to train you."

I head out to the courtyard. There are Courtesans and Mercenaries dotted out. I train in the basic skills like theft, blending and the like. I recall the lessons from the games. Once Paola decides I'm ready, Mario sets hay dummies up for me to practice. I see Ezio is out there to practice as well. He is wearing a simple jerkin and shirt, red of course.

I see a pair of rose gold bracers with a sharp blade at the end of each. Engraved is a rose pattern on the outer edge.

"For you." Ezio grins

"Thanks" I smile

"The honour's all mine." Ezio smirks

I slide them on my wrists. I open my blades and start training with the dummies. Turns out, I'm a natural.

Eventually, the floor is covered in hay and wool.

"How about a real opponent?" Mario yells

"Bring it." I smile. Ezio jumps from the roof. We fight with our blades until I floor Ezio.

"Katia is the winner!" Mario shouts. We go back inside for supper. We eat. "So, I heard you beat my brother in a hidden blade spar." Claudia smiles

"She's a natural." Mario grins

"To Katia." Ezio grins.

"To Katia." Everyone replies

Paola and Anetta come and sit with us.

"Tell us, Paola, how was Katia at thieving?" Maria asks#

"She is quite adept at it."

We eat dessert till we can't eat anymore.

We go into the parlour and we read, all of us read together.

Then Anetta plays her flute and Paola her lyre. It is a brisk tune. Ezio dances with me. The next tune, akin to an opera. He dances with Claudia. A slow, mournful tune was played next and Ezio danced with me.

I dismiss myself on the grounds of exhaustion.

I fall asleep for a while then wake. And lay awhile.

"Can I come in?" Ezio grins

"Sure."

"You decent?"

"Yep."

The door creaks open.

"Can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Lay with me awhile." I yawn. Ezio lays in my bed.

He picks up a small book and scribbles something inside it.

We fall asleep in each other's arms.

Ezio's POV

 _I intercept Cristina. I grin._

" _What?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why are you just standing there?"_

" _Because I wanted to ask you something. Which is, what's your name?"_

" _Not one you'll need to make use of."_

" _Please, I'm trying to be charming and funny. Can I have a second chance?"_

" _You asked for my name earlier, it's Cristina." She smiles_

" _Pleasure, Cristina, I'm Ezio."_

" _Well, Ezio, looks like you got yourself a second chance."_

 _Cristina is laying on the pavement. I carry her home._

" _Ezio." She whispers_

" _You'll be alright, I'll get a doctor."_

" _No, it's too late. Where's …?"_

" _He's gone, Cristina."_

" _I wish we got a second chance."_

" _Requiscat in pace, amore mio."_ **{Translation, Rest in peace, my love.}**

 **Author's note**

 **Wow, two chapters in one week! Disclaimer I do not own Assassin's Creed. All I own from this is Kat. Remember:**

 **Reality is an illusion**

 **The universe is a hologram**

 **Buy gold**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Forli

Kat's POV

I wake to find Ezio gone. I dress in a robe and walk out. "Katia!" Claudia smiles

"Buon giorno, Claudia. Have you seen Ezio?"

"No, but I do know where he is."

"Where?"

"Cristina Vespucci's grave."

"In Firenze?"

"Si."

I am saddled with a horse and sent on my way

Ezio's POV

Cristina, my love. I wish you could be here. There's this girl, Katia. And Caterina. And you. Help me.

"Ciao, Ezio." A voice laughs

"Bella?" My face turns red

"Yes. Forli won't wait for us."

"Ah."

Kat's POV  
We travel back to Monteriggioni and get a carriage. We ride to Forli. When we stop for lunch, I am given some bread and Auditore wine. We ride to an inn outside Forli. We enter the inn, L'aquila Volante- The Flying Eagle. When we came in, everyone stared at us.

"Messere Auditore." The bartender smiled " Is Madonna Sforza staying with you?

"No, she's not, Madonna Perduto da Siena will be this time."

"Same room as always?"

"Si." We are led to a room at the top of the inn. Only one bed.

"I'll take the sofa." Ezio smiles.

"No, I will." I reply

He makes me sleep in the bed. I sing a lullaby, a song from my second favourite thing- The Hunger Games:

 _Deep in the meadow_

 _Under the willow_

 _A bed of grass_

 _A soft green pillow_

 _Lay down your head_

 _And close your sleepy eyes_

 _And when again they open_

 _The sun shall rise._

Soon after, Ezio and I fall asleep.

We are woken early in the morning and Ezio says that I should change in the room. I agree.

Once I am in a pink dress and black shoes, We go out for the day. We count the ships coming in and out the port and who comes out. I get a free running lesson from Ezio. We get caught by a guard. But we run away, arrows flying at us. We laugh and head back in for the evening.

We arrive back at the inn with a letter waiting for Ezio.

'Messere Ezio,

As thanks for ridding our beautiful Venezia, I would like to personally invite you and one guest to my private Carnevale celebrations,

Your friend,

Agnostino Babarigo.

"Do you want to go?" I ask

"Yes."

I pull a blanket round myself and fell asleep on the sofa.

When I wake, Ezio is already dressed to go. "Bella, I'll wait outside if you want privacy."

"Grazie." Ezio leaves.

I find a violet and silver satin dress and matching riding shoes and they fit me perfectly. I do my hair in a fishtail braid and call for Ezio to come out when he's ready.

He comes in and he helps me fasten my hidden blades to my wrists as I struggle with knots. We saddle up and head to the boat. A stablehand from Mario's volunteers to take the horses back. Our boat is not for a while so we get breakfast. We alight the boat and sail to Venice.


	5. Chapter 5: Carnevale

Kat's POV

Ezio is sleeping in a chair tucked in the corner of the cabin. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I slip on a saffron yellow dress and style my hair into a twist. I gently remove the book from Ezio's hand.

The ship is so quiet when I creep up to the deck. Venice is a few metres away from the hull of the ship. I run down to Ezio. He's moved from the chair.

"Morning, Bella." Ezio smiles behind me.

"Um, we'll be arriving in Venezia any second."

"Okay." We leave.

When we step on land, it feels like fresh air from spending hours on a boat.

Our chauffeur, Isadora, leads us to a suite in the Doge's palace. Thankfully there is a room each.

"Grazie, grazie, Isadora." Ezio and I mumble after Isadora gives us a spiel on that the Doge has given us clothes and that he wants to have lunch with us.

"Bella, you might want to change."

"You too, messere." I smile

I change into a yellow and silver dress with three quarter length sleeves with a translucent white fabric flowing out from the sleeves and a lace back to the bodice. Isadora comes back in to do my hair. My hair is swept up into a braided bun.

Isadora finally lets me go and I half walk, half run down to the supper hall. Ezio catches me on the stairwell.

"You don't know if anyone is a spy at dinner." He mutters as he fastened my hidden blades to my wrists. Ezio also secures my sleeves with some gold beads.

"Ezio, mio vecchio amico! Do sit!" A man smiles as we come into the dining room.

"Agnostino, this is Katia, Katia, Agnostino."

"Pleasure to meet you, messere." I curtsy, not entirely sure what to do.

"Don't be silly child, you are my guest, not my servant. Sit." Agnostino and Ezio laugh.

"How are you Ezio?"

"I'm alright, Agnostino, and yourself?"

"Splendid. How are you, Katia?"

"I'm fine." I quickly eat what is on my plate, hoping to deter the conversation away from me.

"I do hope you are coming to Carnivale."

"We are."

"Va bene. You will find your masks in your rooms. Remember to wear them. Isadora, take the servants out with you."

"Si, messere." The attendees leave

"I have good reason to believe that people still loyal to my fratinello, Marco and my cousins Emilio and Silvio are plotting to kill me at Carnivale."

"Merda. Agnostino, give me names so I can dispatch them."

"Mi dispiace, dear friend, they have several informants within my circle and my servants so even if you kill the ringleaders, someone will still kill me."

"I am going to need some help."

"I have sent for Bartolomeo and La Volpe. They will arrive tomorrow."

"Good. Bella and I shall adjourn to our rooms."

"Goodnight Messere." I smiel as we leave.

The following morning

"Madonna. Madonna!"

"What… Who?"

"Bartolomeo D'Alviano, at your service!"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Katia."

"Ezio is with Gilberto-La Volpe to you, downstairs."

"Ah, please leave so I can dress."

"Si." Bartolomeo leaves and I change into a simple sky blue gown. I brush my hair. With haste I run down the stairs.

"Buon Giourno, Bella." Ezio smiles "This is Volpe."

"Nice to meet you, Katia." Volpe smiles from next to Ezio.

"We have come up with a plan."

"Agnostino has given us names. You will tail them once they move away from the party and engage them only if they launch an attack. Volpe will be tailing from the other side while Barto and I guard Agnostino."

"Sounds good. When do we start?" I smile

Later that day

I see the brilliant gown that was picked out for me. It is a rose gold detailed gown with long sleeves, sweetheart neckline. It is just beautiful. I slip into it. This was custom made for me. Isadora comes in and does my hair. It is twisted and held in the middle and most of the hair falls in waves- like a less curly version of Christine's hair in the Phantom of the Opera movie with Gerard Butler. I now put on my golden mask and blush pink satin heels. I feel like a princess.

I am ushered out very quickly from the house and into the courtyard.

"The man in the robes- Cosimo. Next to him is the son of Il Spagnolo- Cesare Borgia with his sister, Lucrezia. And the woman; a courtesan who gets to dress up for the night. Tail the woman. I'll meet you there."I presume La Volpe whispers and disappears.

Presumptuously I make my way to Ezio and whisper in his ear "Volpe and I will tail the group. Just letting you know that everything is going well."

I dance away.

Surprisingly, the Borgias don't leave when everyone else does. I quickly make my way behind them but make it seem like I'm not tailing them.

They meet up in a closed off garden with an alchemy set on a bench.

"Cosimo, we must tread carefully."

"Cassa. There is no we; you just have to look pretty. Did you bring it?"

"Yes, mi amore."

"Now; we slip a bit of belladonna into poor Agnostino's wine and no one will know."

"And if it fails; I'll kill him."

"Good girl. Now do your job." As she begins her 'routine', you reveal yourself.

"Salve, traitors."

"It wasn't what you heard!" Cosimo pleads

"Well if it isn't poisoned, then both of you drink it. At the same time." You smile.

"Fine."

"Okay." They take a sip out of the poisoned cup.

They then wobble about, looking very drunk. They vomit everywhere. They try speaking and moving but it is very hard.

Then like A Ring of Roses, they all fall down.

"I have seen some creative kills in my time but nothing like this." Volpe smiles.

"Me or them spiking the wine."

"Both. I liked how you used their weapon against them. That'll be very useful."

"I want to go back to the party."

"Sure."

I walk back to the courtyard. Everyone clears the way for me. Then Ezio walks down the stairs.

"Volpe came about a minute before you."

"Ezio, what is this?"

"Happy Carnevale, Bella."

He takes you in his arms and leads in a waltz. One two three, one two three. One two three, one two three. You spin about, it is so beautiful around you.

Then as people wait for midnight when Ash Wednesday begins, people clear to the walls

Ten,

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One.

Fireworks go off and Ezio presses his lips to mine. He is gentle and soft, like fluff. While this is going on, we still dance. It is like we are a piece of calm in heavy, raucous, loud revelry. The best party I have ever been to.


	6. Chapter 6: Chicken Soup

Kat's POV

I put down the book I'm reading when the maids walk in. They busy around, making the bed, cleaning the floor etcetera. I am told to get dressed and ready because Agnostino wants me and Ezio downstairs. I get dressed in a simple green gown and just brushed my hair and sped down the stairs to where everyone was waiting.

"Salve, Bella." Ezio smiles warmly

"Good morning, Agnostino, Ezio." I smile back

"Thank you for last night, friends. I don't know how I can repay you two from stopping me being poisoned."

"It's nothing. As reward, may we be allowed to roam around Venezia's roofs freely?"

"Yes, of course. Dismissed."

Ezio and I wander outside and into a lovely garden.

"About last night…" I shy away

"It was amazing."

"Listen, I…"

"Shhh."

. When we decide we're bored, we decide to take a walk around Venezia, laughing, having fun and being happy. We end up sitting on a bridge, having a picnic.

We laugh at each other's inane comments. Then I am pushed into the canal and I drag Ezio with me. We get out and walk home.

The very next morning I wake to birds chirping.

"Buon giourno, Madonna Auditore." Lydia smiles.

"Salve, Lydia. Where is Ezio?" I get up and swing my legs along the side of the bed

"Messere Auditore has unfortunately taken ill."

"Oh." My smile falls.

"He wanted to see you as soon as you wake." I run to Ezio's room.

"Bella." Ezio smiles "Are you okay?"

"Mostly, how are you?"

"Eh, could be better."

"Do you want anything?"

"Any modern remedies you know?"

"I make a mean chicken soup."

"Please may I have some?"

"I won't be 10 minutes." I leave and slide down to the kitchen.

When I return, Ezio has propped himself upright, so he doesn't spill any on the cream bed linen.

"Here's some soup." I place it on his nightstand. I turn to sit in the corner.

"Bella, can you sit next to me?" Ezio smiles.

"Of course." I do a little skip over to the other side of the bed. I sit on my legs as Ezio starts eating soup.

"Who taught you how to make this, Bella?" Ezio smiled, clearly enjoying the food

"My parents are almost never at home with me so I taught myself from recipe books.

"Oh, this is really good soup." Ezio's compliment makes me blush. We talk about life and other assorted random stuff that makes us laugh. Ezio eventually falls asleep. I move to the corner and read books all night till I fall asleep. This is how the next few days are spent.

"Morning, Bella." Ezio grins from the chair I read on.

"So, by moving me to your bed, I assume you're feeling better?" I sit up.

"Si." Ezio smiled, getting up and silently inviting me to the balcony. I walk out and there's a massive pile of pancakes on the table. "Wow!" I smile, sitting down on one of the chairs " Did you make these?"

"Yes, Bella." Ezio grins. We split the pile into two and start eating. We laugh and joke about random things like what shapes the pancakes were, how much chicken Ezio wanted in his soup and how this is a beautiful morning. We just have a great time.

"Madonna, Messere!" Lydia ran through the door "Mario Auditore demands your presence in Monteriggioni!"

"Of course, let us finish breakfast and we'll be on our way." We both go to say and then we go back to breakfast . We quickly finish the last few pancakes and we run to get dressed and go home. I pick some plain red travelling clothes and long boots. Ezio takes my hand and leads me downstairs.

"Grazie, Lydia!" I manage to shout as we run past her "Tell Messere Barbarigo That we thank him too!"

"Of course, Madonna." Lydia grins.

The door is already wide open so we just run through. We run to the pier and get on the first boat to Forlí. The trip is a day and a half of anxiety.

We then end up in Forlí where we are ambushed by several Templar guards .

They surround us in a circle, weapons drawn and halberds ready to skewer us if we don't comply. "Halt! In the name of our Pope, we demand you come with us!" One yells

"You know what to do." Ezio whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear. I reply with a silent nod. We both flick our wrists, releasing our hidden blades. "Bring it on." I smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Home

Kat's POV

We stare at the soldiers in front of us. I attack low and Ezio attacks high. I slide through several soldiers, detaching their legs from the knees down while Ezio removes their arms. We both then arc our hidden blades up and through the throats of our attackers. Once the fighting ceases, I realise what we have done. Oh my god. I killed people, people with families and lives and people to provide for.

"Requiescat in pace."

"Requiescat in pace."

We promptly get on a coach home. The coach arrives when the moon is at it's highest.

"My son!" Maria runs out and gives us a big hug. "I heard there was a brawl in Forlí, was that you two?"

"Si, madre." Ezio sighs

"I thought I raised you better than that! I'm only joking, although you needed to be a little more covert."

"Not our fault! We were ambushed!" I laugh

"Ezio, Katia. We have a full day of work tomorrow. You need your sleep." Mario yells from the door.

"Night Madonna."

"Goodnight Katia."

"Goodnight mama." Ezio smiles

"Goodnight, my boy."

Ezio and I walk in silence all the way to our rooms.

I have barely undressed when I fall asleep promptly.

The glare from the sun wakes me up. "Gah!" I half hiss.

"Mi dispiace, Milady. The messeres Auditore request your presence as soon as you can. Messere Mario recommended this outfit for today." A maid shows me a loose shirt, breeches, riding boots and a jacket.

"Grazie." I get dressed and pull my hair into a ponytail. Click click! My shoes make me sound like a horse on the marble stairs.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence, your highness."

"Uncle Mario, she is here now, that's what matters." Ezio cuts in, sharply.

"Ezio, can you please fetch Katia some breakfast?"

"Si. Won't be too long."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask

"Today is the day Ezio's girlfriend, Cristina Vespucci died a few years ago. I want you to make sure Ezio doesn't do anything rash, if you know what I mean."

"I understand."

"Katia, I brought you some breakfast." Ezio grins.

"Thanks." I dig in, starving.

We end up going for a walk with breakfast. The trip goes stale once my breakfast is finished.

"How about we go for a ride?" I ask

"Sure, I'll show you where the horses are kept."

"I know where the horses are, how do you think I rode to you the other week?" I smirk

"Fine. Let's go."

Cold air chills us to the bone as we walk.

"I'll tack up and you get cloaks for us." I suggest

"No, I'll tack up."

"Do you know how to play rock, paper, knife?" Switching scissors to knife so it would be part of the times

"No, teach me."

"Okay. You need to say 'rock, paper, knife' while you pound your hand and after you say knife, you make the shape of one of the three options out of your hand. Rock is a fist. Paper is a flat hand. Knife is two fingers held together. And whoever beats the other gets to tack up the horses. Knife cuts paper, Paper covers rock and rock crushes knife. If we pick the same we do best out of 3 then 5 and so on and so forth.Got all that?"

"Si."

" Okay then. Rock paper knife!"

We both pick rock.

"Rock paper knife!"

I pick paper and Ezio picks rock

"Rock paper knife!"

I pick rock and Ezio goes for knife.

"Ha! Get the cloaks and meet in 5."

"Yes." Ezio runs. The horses are easy to tack up. I hear panting as Ezio sprints back to the stables.

"Cloaks."

"Thanks." Ezio does up my cloak. It's quite quiet as we mount and ride off. The Italian scenery takes my breath away as Ezio speeds off in front of me.

"It's on Ezio!" I laugh loud enough for him to hear as I enter a gallop and swiftly overtook him. We race to Cristina's grave. It's a tie even though I won by a bootlace width. The air turned thick with sadness as we had a moment of silence for Cristina. I quietly started singing. Ezio quietly joins in. Our voices ring out across the Piazza, strangers dropping a few florins at our feet for encores. We eventually mount our horses with our earnings and rode home, nattering about the day. We took the horses into the stables and sat down for dinner. Maria sat at the head of the table since Mario was out on Assassin business. Probably covering up our ambush the other day. Claudia is incredibly chatty. When everyone leaves the table, Ezio takes me to the courtyard and I hear music. "I heard you humming this in your sleep occasionally."

"I'm that loud?" I ask.

"Care for a dance, Bella?"

"Any time."

He takes me into a waltz and we glide effortlessly over the floor. We dance until I complain of sore feet and tiredness and we trudge upstairs. I collapse asleep on my bed as soon as I walk through my door.


End file.
